


그리운 밤 (Nostalgic Night)

by daisy_illusive



Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Nostalgia, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Es en las solitarias noches cuando SeungSik echa más de menos tener a su lado a SeungWoo.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	그리운 밤 (Nostalgic Night)

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita para celebrar el #VICTON1stWin (¡Felicidades, a mis preciosos niños!) con Nostalgic Night, utilizando dicha canción como base, no siguiéndola del todo, pero es un songfic al fin y al cabo.

SeungSik suspira y da otra vuelta en la cama tratando de dormir. Lleva horas de aquella forma. Tratando de dormir. Pero el sueño no acude a él por más que lo intenta y a aquellas alturas de la noche el chico ya sabe que poco va a conseguir. Odia no poder dormir porque normalmente tampoco es que tenga demasiadas horas para hacerlo y cuando puede permitirse el lujo de descansar durante toda la noche, Morfeo decide no visitarlo. SeungSik odia esa situación, pero no sabe qué hacer para remediarla… al menos no ahora, que él no está a su lado. Porque en cualquier otro momento, simplemente habría ido hasta su cama y se habría metido entre las sábanas junto a él, dejando que éste lo envolviera cálidamente entre sus largos brazos y lo apretara contra su cuerpo. SeungSik habría inspirado hondo aquel aroma natural que lo calmaba y habría cerrado sus ojos para dormir en calma toda la noche… pero ya no puede hacerlo, porque él no está allí.

Hace muchos meses, casi un año, que SeungWoo ya no está allí. Al principio simplemente algunos días o semanas, para después volver a casa y descansar correctamente, pero a medida que avanzó el año, el chico ya no pudo volver a casa tan a menudo como antes… hasta que finalmente tuvo que dejar de hacerlo. Porque ahora tiene otras personas con las que estar y otro lugar en el que dormir, no en el apartamento que el resto de VICTON comparte y no junto a él, como hacía antes de todo aquello.

Y SeungSik lo echa de menos.

Echa de menos cada minuto que han pasado juntos y se recrimina a veces no haber atesorado más aquellos momentos, porque ahora no los tiene y su memoria es incapaz de recordar muchas de las cosas que han hecho juntos, muchas de las cosas que ha sentido junto a él. Poco a poco, el olor de las sábanas de su cama se ha ido desvaneciendo, de la misma forma que lo ha hecho de la poca ropa que el chico dejó en su armario cuando se fue; poco a poco, SeungSik comienza a ser incapaz de rememorar cómo se sentía el tacto de sus dedos sobre su piel o la suavidad de sus labios cuando se besaban… y, poco a poco, el chico comienza a pensar que llegará un momento en el que sea completamente incapaz de rememorar todas aquellas cosas y todo lo que ha sentido y vivido junto a SeungWoo acabará por disiparse lentamente como la niebla cuando sale el sol, hasta desaparecer por completo sin dejar rastro alguno.

_보고 싶다 보고 싶다 보고 싶다 널_

_그리운 건 그때인지 그대인지 몰라_

_불 꺼진 방 나 혼자 널 떠올려봐도_

_점점_ _더_ _흐릿해져_ _가_

_(I miss you, miss you, miss you_

_I don’t know if I miss those times or if I miss you_

_In my dark room, I’m all alone, thinking of you_

_But you’re fading away)_

En su oscura habitación, SeungSik vuelve a suspirar, pero esta vez no se acomoda en la cama mejor para tratar de dormir porque ya siente que es completamente imposible, sino que se sienta en ésta y se queda mirando la pared que tiene en frente, pensando. Su mente ha comenzado a seguir un tren de pensamientos que lo aleja demasiado del placentero sueño que busca y que lo sume en la melancolía y la nostalgia que en los últimos tiempos ha conseguido evitar debido a que ha estado demasiado ocupado con las preparaciones del _comeback_ y las promociones del mismo. Ahora que ya no tiene nada que lo mantenga ocupado, no puede dejar de pensar en SeungWoo, en lo mucho que lo echa de menos y en las ganas que tiene de tenerlo a su lado una vez más.

SeungSik se levanta de la cama finalmente y, con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, sale de la habitación y se dirige de puntillas al salón, donde se sienta en el suelo, junto al gran ventanal para observar las luces de la ciudad de Seúl y ver caer la incesante nieve que desde aquella tarde comenzó a cubrir los tejados y las calles. Hace frío junto a la ventana, pero no le importa, porque la escena lo calma, aunque sigue perdido en sus pensamientos, aquellos pensamientos en los que no puede evitar darle vueltas a las cosas una y otra vez, sintiendo a veces remordimientos por no haber sido capaz de decirle todo lo que quería.

SeungWoo siempre ha sido directo con él, siempre le ha hablado de sus sentimientos con confianza, siempre lo ha abrazado y besado cuando quería, siempre le ha dicho lo mucho que lo quería… pero SeungSik siempre ha tenido problemas para ello a pesar de su naturaleza cálida. Poner en palabras el manojo de sentimientos y sensaciones que tiene por el mayor siempre le ha sido complicado y, en aquella noche, el chico se arrepiente de todas las palabras que podría haberle dicho, todos los gestos que podría haber hecho por él, todas las cosas que podrían haber hecho juntos si tan solo hubiera tenido la confianza para ello. Porque han sido demasiadas las situaciones en las que estaban juntos y solos y SeungSik podría haber puesto en palabras lo mucho que lo quería… pero nunca había llegado a imaginar que tendría que estar separado de él tanto tiempo como para arrepentirse de no haber hecho más, dicho más.

Han sido demasiados días y demasiadas noches sin tener a SeungWoo a su lado… y muchos más días que quedan para que vuelva junto a él, junto a todos ellos, y no se separe nunca más que lo necesario. Todavía queda mucho tiempo para que todo vuelva a ser como lo era antes.

_네가 없는 날 네가 없는 밤_

_못다 한 말 말 말_

_못해준 게 난 아직 남았는데_

_그리운 밤 밤 밤 밤 밤이 오면_

_(Days without you, nights without you_

_So many things I haven’t told you_

_So many things I haven’t done for you_

_Whenever this nostalgic night comes)_

La visión de SeungSik se vuelve borrosa. Los copos de nieve que caen incesantemente sobre la ciudad prácticamente desaparecen ante sus ojos por ello y la primera lágrima desciende por su mejilla izquierda poco después, sin que el chico sea apenas consciente de ello. No ha llorado en mucho tiempo porque ha tratado de mantenerse fuerte para no preocupar a los demás más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero en aquellos instantes no puede evitarlo. Pronto, a la primera lágrima le sigue una segunda y una tercera… y unos momentos más tarde ya son demasiadas como para que se puedan contar. SeungSik se tapa la boca con las manos para que los sonidos ahogados que quieren escapar de su garganta no lo hagan y despierten a los demás, pero aquello hace que se instale en su pecho una opresión que no está seguro de cómo va a poder aplacar.

Lo echa de menos… no entiende cómo puede echarlo tanto de menos… realmente no lo entiende…

Hace un par de semanas hizo una videollamada con él, para verlo, para contarle cómo iban las cosas, para hablar con él de la forma más cercana que podían hacerlo en aquellos momentos y se mandan mensajes prácticamente cada día. A pesar de que SeungWoo no está junto a él, de forma tangible, sí que tiene una presencia algo constante en su vida de forma virtual y eso hace que su vida sea un poco más llevadera —al menos, ahora tiene eso, algo que durante los meses en los que el otro estuvo en el programa no pudo tener— pero, aun así, echa demasiado de menos a SeungWoo. Echa de menos que esté a su lado en el piso, en las salas de ensayo en la compañía, haciendo directos con él para hablar con las fans de vez en cuando; echa de menos la calidez de su cuerpo, la familiaridad de sus brazos cuando lo envuelve entre ellos. En definitiva… lo echa de menos porque no hay ni un solo segundo en el que no esté pensando en él, cada lugar que pisa recordándole algún momento compartido.

Todavía se le hace extraño no encontrarlo en su habitación cuando se despiertan, verlo en el asiento de la furgoneta que suele ocupar, en su sala vocal practicando las nuevas canciones o preparando alguna sorpresa para el fandom. Todavía piensa que, en cualquier momento, SeungWoo aparecerá por la puerta, le dedicará una de aquellas sonrisas encantadoras que tanto adora y lo envolverá entre sus brazos. Todavía piensa que todo aquello es un mal sueño del que se acabará despertando un día, en los brazos del mayor, que le dirá que todo está bien y que no debe preocuparse por nada porque él está ahí y nunca se irá de su lado. SeungSik, en el fondo de su corazón, sabe que por pensar aquello no es más que un iluso y que realmente nada es un sueño… pero hay veces en las que no puede evitarlo, porque pensar de esa forma le da fuerzas para seguir adelante un día más, pensar que en cualquier momento SeungWoo volverá a estar junto a él, como siempre lo ha estado.

_흩뿌리는_ _나의_ _눈물이_ _물들인_ _밤_

_이별을_ _별처럼_ _아스라이_ _수놓는다_

_어둠이_ _더_ _짙게_ _드리운다_

_어찌_ _이토록_ _그리울까_

_왜_ _네가_ _없는_ _공간에_

_다_ _너의_ _온기뿐일까_

_왜_ _네가_ _없는_ _순간은_

_내_ _기억_ _속엔_ _없을까_

_(The night is colored with my scattered tears_

_This breakup spreads out like the stars in the sky_

_Darkness is getting even thicker_

_How can I miss you this much?_

_In all the places you’re not there_

_Why is it only filled with your warmth?_

_Why aren’t there any moments without you_

_In my memories?)_

Después de llorar durante un buen rato y dejar salir de él todo lo que ha acumulado, SeungSik finalmente acaba sintiéndose cansado, los párpados comenzando a cerrársele a pesar de que tratara de mantener sus ojos abiertos y a pesar de que su mente siguiera ocupada pensando una y otra vez en lo mucho que echaba de menos a SeungWoo. Parece que por fin podrá dormir. SeungSik se aleja de la ventana y camina de nuevo tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible para no despertar a los demás, entrando a la habitación y tumbándose en la cama de SeungWoo, metiéndose bajo las sábanas y hundiendo su nariz en la almohada, inspirando el leve aroma que todavía quedaba impregnado en ésta, quedándose dormido deseando que SeungWoo estuviera allí junto a él para no pasar más noches como aquella, más noches nostálgicas en las que lo echa terriblemente de menos.

_네가 없는 날 네가 없는 밤_

_네가 없는 날 네가 없는 밤_

_그리운 밤 밤_

_(Days without you, nights without you_

_Days without you, nights without you_

_Nostalgic night)_

**Author's Note:**

> —Cuando empecé a plantear las escenas no tenía ni idea de qué ship poner, así que, hice una lista de candidatos y les pedí a las niñas del grupo de VICTON que me dijeran un número para así elegir sin problemas. Se lo dedico a ellas también, que son un amorcito.  
—Y, por último, gracias VICTON por existir y por no daros por vencidos, gracias por seguir adelante a pesar de las dificultades, gracias por siempre mostrarnos lo mejor de vosotros, por fin Alice ha podido daros algo que os habéis merecido desde el minuto cero. Espero que, a partir de ahora, el camino que compartamos juntos sea un camino lleno de flores sin espinas.


End file.
